Semisweet Magic
by Putri Kushina
Summary: Uzumaki Kushina, siswi kelas 1 SMA, sangat tidak percaya diri. Tapi berkat sentuhan make-up Minato dia berubah menjadi gadis yang amat cantik! Saat menjadi model, Kushina bertemu dengan Sai, idola di sekolahnya. Mereka sempat pacaran, tapi akhirnya Kushina menyadari bahwa perasaannya tertuju untuk Minato. Menyadari hal itu, Sai menarik diri. Kushina dan Minato pun jadian!


SEMISWEET MAGIC

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Semisweet Magic © Miyawaki yukino

Rate : T

Genre : Romance, Frienship

Pairing : Namikaze Minato & Uzumaki Kushina

Warning : AU, OOC, Typo (s), Alur Cepat, Gaje, EYD Rusak, etc.

Happy Reading! Don't like, don't read!

Simple!

* * *

**_'Yang kuingat, aku tenggelam dalam kuatnya pelukan Minato. Di telingaku, kudengar suaranya berkata, "Kau tertangkap." Mungkin ini cuma mimpi. Sejak hari itu, debaran di dadaku tak bisa berhenti.'_**

TENG! TENG! TENG! TENG!

Jarum jam yang berada di gedung utama Konoha International Senior High School yang tepat berhadapan langsung dengan gerbang sekolah menunjukkan pukul 15:00 waktu Jepang. Dentingan bell mulai bergema di seluruh penjuru sekolah. Seluruh siswa mulai membereskan peralatan sekolah mereka dan bergegas pulang setelah memberikan hormat pada guru bidang studi yang mengajar mereka.

Di salah satu koridor di lantai 4 seorang gadis berambut bloody red menjulurkan kepalanya sesekali mengamati suasana koridor lantai 4 yang memang sudah sepi. Di belakangnya berdiri dua orang siswi yang satu berambut blonde dan satunya lagi berwarna pink.

'Itu dia!' inner gadis berambut bloody red tersebut begitu mendapati targetnya sudah berada di koridor dengan tas yang tersampir di bahu kirinya. Sudah dapat di pastikan, orang yang di untitnya akan pulang. Tanpa membuang waktu, gadis berambut bloody red tersebut menghampiri cowok yang menjadi targetnya. Dengan senyum manis dan ceria yang membingkai wajahnya, gadis tersebut berujar, "Minato, pulang bareng yuk!" ajak gadis tersebut.

Minato, orang berdiri di hadapan gadis berambut bloody red yang nota bene adalah pacarnya sendiri hanya memasang poker face. Shappirenya memandangi tiap inci wajah cantik gadis yang ada di hadapannya. Dengan benteng kacamata –bukan minus– yang di kenakannya ia membuat tatapannya terlihat dingin dan menjawab, "Nggak, deh!" Setelah menolak dengan jawaban yang singkat dan dingin, Minato kembali berjalan mendahului gadis berambut merah tersebut tanpa menoleh barang sedetik 'pun kebelakang.

Kushina, gadis berambut merah yang merupakan kekasih dari Minato melangkahkan kakinya dengan wajah masam kembali ke tempat dua orang temannya yang tadi bersembunyi di ujung koridor.

"Kyaaa! Gayanya cool sekali." Pekik gadis berambut pirang pucat yang bernama Shion dengan semangat. Kushina yang mendengar pekikan tersebut menjadi pundung.

"Kau ini..." seorang gadis berambut pink, teman Kushina yang lain menyahut. Rambutnya lurus tergerai menampilkan jidatnya yang lebar, matanya memiliki warna hijau klorofil, ciri khasnya tersendiri. "Apa betul kau pacar Namikaze?" tanyanya kembali memastikan. Sebenarnya gadis yang bernama lengkap Haruno Sakura itu tidak terlalu yakin bahwa Minato benar-benar mencintai Kushina. Terbukti dari sikapnya yang dingin pada Kushina selama ini. Hanya Kushina saja yang terus-terusan mengejar Minato.

"Menurutmu?" Kushina berteriak tepat di depan wajah Sakura dengan wajah memelas. Sakura yang melihatnya menjadi sweatdrop.

"Mana aku tahu!"

**_'Sebelum bertemu Minato, aku sangat kekanakan dan selalu di sangka anak SD. Tapi karena sentuhan make-upnya, mendadak aku berubah. Diam-diam aku jadi model dan sempat pacaran dengan Sai, sang idola. Tapi akhirnya aku sadar, yang paling ku sayang cuma Minato. Tapi karena kami cuma bertemu untuk urusan pekerjaan, aku nggak merasa jadi "pacarnya".'_**

Kushina menudukkan kepalanya begitu mendengar jawaban Sakura. Iris violetnya mengamati setiap detil lantai yang berada di sekitar kakinya dengan sayu. Pikirannya melayang kembali ke masa lalu. Saat ia belum berambut merah, saat ia sama sekali tidak tahu apa-apa tentang berdandan, saat ia masih menjadi gadis yang sama sekali tidak peduli terhadap trend fashion yang ter-upgrade dari musim ke musim. Kushina ingat, ia bertemu Minato pertama kali saat Kushina tidak sengaja melewati lokasi pengambilan gambar untuk pembuatan single Sai. Saat itu, Minato tiba-tiba saja menghampirinya dan memegang wajahnya. Minato memperhatikan setiap detil wajahnya dengan saksama, dan mengatakan bahwa ia ingin merubah penampilannya. Tentu saja waktu itu Kushina kaget, meskipun akhirnya ia menyetujuinya juga. Minato mengecat rambutnya menjadi merah, mengajarkannya tentang make-up dan fashion, dan menjadikannya model. Minato memberikan warna pada hidupnya.

Sakura dan Shion yang melihat Kushina sedih terdiam. Mereka saling memandang satu sama lain dan mengangguk sedetik kemudian.

"Tapi lusa hari ulang tahun Kushina, kan?" Shion berujar dengan nada yang di buat-buat ceria.

"Bisa bersenang-senang sama Minato, nih!" Sakura ikut menimpali dengan menggoda Kushina. Tetapi Kushina hanya diam dan menunduk tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun. Sakura dan Shion yang melihatnya mulai panik. Jangan-jangan Kushina depresi.

A FEW SECOND LATER

"APA? BELUM JANJIAN?" Sakura dan Shion berteriak tepat di depan wajah Kushina dengan frekuensi tinggi. Mereka bedua tidak habis pikir, hari ulang tahun adalah hari terpenting ke-empat selain hari libur, valentine, dan white day. Hari yang sangat cocok karena sepasangng kekasih seharusnya menghabiskan waktu sepanjang hari berdua. Dan gadis yang ada di depan mereka sama sekali tidak punya rencana ia akan melakukan apa bersama kekasihnya.

"Begitulah. Mungkin dia nggak tahu ulang tahunku."

Sakura dan Shion kembali sweatdrop. "Bener-bener pacaran sama dia nggak sih?"

"Menurut kalian?"

"Ya mana kami tahu!"

_**'Sebenarnya.. Minato nggak pernah bilang "cinta" padaku. Itu sebabnya aku ingin sekali.. Mendengar kata "cinta" darinya di hari ulang tahunku.'**  
_

* * *

Pagi dengan tingkat kecerahan matahari yang suram kembali menyelimuti Tokyo. Kushina berjalan memasuki gerbang sekolahnya dengan kaki yang gemetaran. Hari ini salju turun, udara menjadi semakin dingin. Kedua tangan Kushina di masukkan ke dalam saku jaketnya, kepalanya sesekali menunduk agar bibirnya dapat merasakan kehangatan syal yang melingkar di lehernya. "Eh? Snowflake?" gumam Kushina pelan. Saat ia kebetulan menunduk beberapa detik untuk menghangatkan dagunya, violetnya menangkap sebuah snow crystals. Ia mengambil snowflake tersebut kemudian kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju ruang kelasnya.

"Snowflake di tempat seperti ini, apa cuaca segitu dinginnya ya." Kushina bergumam pelan sambil mendudukkan badannya di kursi. Sialnya, tidak lama setelah ia duduk manis di bangkunya, Jiraya-sensei sudah masuk ke kelasnya untuk mengajar.

A FEW TIMES LATER

Kushina berjalan mondar-mandir di depan kelas Minato. Kedua tangannya terkepal karena semangat. Sejak tadi bibirnya terus menggumamkan kalimat seperti "Minato, besok aku ultah, lho." "Minato, besok ada waktu nggak?" "Minato, kamu tahu besok hari apa?"

Kushina menggigit kuku jarinya gemas. Ia sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan agar Minato bisa mengetahui bahwa besok hari ulang tahunnya. Ia terus saja bermondar-mandir kesana kemari hingga telinga menangkap suara pintu yang terbuka. Dengan spontan ia langsung menoleh dan berseru, "Minato, aku..."

"Namikaze? Hari ini dia nggak masuk." orang yang baru saja di sangka Minato oleh Kushina menyahut. Kushina yang mendengarnya menjadi terkejut, setelah membungkuk dan mengucapkan terima kasih, ia segera angkat kaki dari sana dan menuju tempat yang sepi. Kushina membuka kunci gadgetnya dan mengutak atik contact list-nya, mencari sebuah nama yang pastinya bukan nama Minato. Jika Minato ada pekerjaan mendadak, pasti ia tidak akan sudi mengangkat telepon meskipun jika yang meneleponnya itu malaikat pencabut nyawa sekalipun.

"Halo?" Sapa suara di seberang telepon. Kushina yang mendengarnya tiba-tiba saja menjadi panik dan berteriak.

"Mikoto, Minato ada?" Menguhubungi Mikoto yang berstatus sebagai manager Minato adalah alternatif terbaik, mengingat Mikoto punya ratusan ancaman untuk menaklukkan Minato.

"Nggak tuh."

"Hari ini dia juga nggak masuk sekolah. Kenapa ya?" suara Kushina terdengar khawatir. Well, dia memang khawatir pada kondisi Minato. Bagaimana jika terjadi sesuatu dengan orang yang di cintainya itu? Kushina tidak bisa membayangkannya.

Mikoto yang baru saja teringat kalau Kushina adalah kekasih Minato menyeringai. Ia terkekeh pelan sebelum akhirnya mengubah nada suaranya menjadi prihatin. "Sebenarnya, dia sakit flu. Lumayan parah, lho.."

GLEK.

Kushina menelan ludah. Minato sakit. Minato-nya sakit. Kekasihnya sakit parah dan hanya sendirian di rumah. Kushina tahu pasti kalau Minato tidak akan peduli pada kondisi tubuhnya, meskipun Minato sadar kalau ia sakit ia pasti hanya akan bersikap cuek bebek saja dan berpikir 'kalau sakitnya capek juga nanti pergi sendiri.' Memangnya sakit itu orang?! "Di mana alamat rumahnya? Aku akan menjenguknya!"

¸.•*´¨*•.¸Semisweet Magic¸.•*´¨*•.¸

Dan disinilah Kushina sekarang. Di depan sebuah gedung apartement mewah yang saking mewahnya Kushina belum sanggup untuk membeli salah satu kamarnya dengan gajinya yang sebagai model sekarang. Kushina berjalan memasuki gedung tersebut dan segera menuju lift yang saat itu untungnya baru saja terbuka. Salah satu tangannya membawa plastik belanjaan dan tangannya yang bebas lainnya mengutak-atik isi ponselnya. Mencari nomor kamar Minato yang di berikan Mikoto tadi.

'Apa Minato baik-baik saja.' batin Kushina khawatir. Jantungnya bedebar semakin kencang ketika melihat angka lift yang semakin mengarah ke kanan. 'Aku beli bahan-bahan buat bikin bubur. Bawa resep juga sih.. Kalau begini, cukup pantas di sebut sebagai "pacar" kan?' Kushina bertanya pada dirinya sendiri di dalam hati. 'Mikir apaan sih! Minato kan lagi sakit!'

TING TONG

Kushina menekan bel. 10 detik berlalu dan tidak ada jawaban dari dalam sama sekali. Kushina semakin bertambah khawatir. 'Kok sepi? Jangan-jangan pingsan?!' Kushina yang pikirannya mulai kacau karena di hantui oleh hal yang tidak-tidak semakin panik, ia memencet bel lagi, dan tidak ada jawaban. Ia kemudian mencoba memutar gagang pintu apartemen Minato 90 derajat, berharap bahwa pintunya tidak di kunci dan ia bisa segera masuk untuk memastikan kondisi Minato. Dan do'anya terkabul. "Pintunya nggak di kunci!"

Kushina segera berlari masuk ke dalam apartemen Minato dan menuju ke salah satu kamar yang di yakini Kushina sebagai kamar Minato. Perasaannya menjadi bertambah khawatir begitu melihat Minato yang duduk di lantai dan bersandar pada tepi bed covernya dan majalah yang berserakan dimana-mana.

"Minato!" Kushina menguncang tubuh pria tersebut dengan kencang. "Minato! Minato! Mina—"

"Brisik, ah!"

Kushina yang mendengar suara Minato dengan spontan melepaskan kerah baju Minato yang tadi di pegangnya. Ia tiba-tiba saja duduk manis dan bersikap seolah-seolah tadi ia tidak mengganggu Minato sama sekali. "Eh? Minato lagi baca buku, ya?" tanya Kushina polos.

Minato menghela nafas berat melihat kelakuan gadis yang ada di hadapannya. "Ya. Fugaku mengirimkanku banyak buku make-up dari luar negeri. Aku keasyikan baca sampai lupa waktu."

"Tapi Mikoto bilang kau sedang sakit flu."

Minato yang mendengarnya sweatdrop. Kushina sudah sering di kerjai oleh Mikoto dan ia masih juga percaya akan hal-hal yang dikatakan Mikoto? Mungkin Minato harus memberi Mikoto pelajaran sesekali karena terlalu sering membodohi Kushina.

Minato kemudian berdiri dan berjalan melewati Kushina begitu saja. Ia menuju dapur dan mengeluarkan sebuah gelas dari dalam lemari gantung dan mengambil sebuah jus dari dalam kulkasnya, kemudian memberikannya pada Kushina yang sekarang sedang duduk manis di ruang tamu. "Habis minum pulang ya."

Kushina tersentak. Apa kehadirannya di rumah Minato itu mengganggu? "Eh? Kenapa?" Kushina merasa agak sedikit kecewa. Padahal ia masih ingin berlama-lama dengan Minato. Ia bahkan belum memberitahu Minato kalau besok ulang tahunnya.

"Bukan begitu." Minato menyela, ia tahu pasti bahwa Kushina berpikir bahwa kehadirannya hanya mengganggunya. "Kan nggak baik, cewek main kerumah cowok yang tinggal sendirian."

Kushina kembali tersentak. 'He? Tinggal sendirian? Kalau begitu rumah ini...' Kushina melirik kanan-kiri dan memperhatikan semua yang ada di dalam apartemen Minato. 'Dan semua isinya... Milik Minato...' Jantung Kushina semakin berdebar kencang. 'Gawat, semoga Minato nggak mendengar debaran jantungku. Oh iya!' Kushina baru saja teringat bahwa ia membeli bahan-bahan untuk membuat bubur.

"Minato suka bubur?" Kushina memamerkan kantung belajaannya tepat di depan wajah Minato dengan senyum ceria.

"Nggak." jawab Minato singkat, tanpa ekspresi bersalah sekali pun karena telah menghancurkan harapan Kushina untuk berada di rumahnya lebih lama.

Hening selama beberapa saat, hingga akhirnya Kushina sadar dan tertawa canggung. "Ah, iya.. Minato kan nggak sakit." 'Hiks'

Entah hanya perasaan Minato saja atau gadis yang ada di hadapannya memang terlihat agak sedih. 'Hey, Minato tidak kah kau kasihan sedikit pada pacarmu?' Minato menghela nafas sesaat, sebelum akhirnya menarik Kushina kedalam pelukannya dan mulai berdiri menuntun gadis tersebut ke bagian dalam —dapur— rumahnya. "Dapurnya di sebelah sini."

"Eh?"

"Aku nggak bilang nggak mau makan bubur, kan?" Kushina yang masih dalam rangkulan satu tangan Minato tersenyum.

**_'Meskipun sikapnya dingin, omongan Minato selalu membuatku bahagia.'_**

"Masak apa?" tanya Minato setelah Kushina mengeluarkan semua bahan-bahan yang akan di masaknya dan menaruhnya di westafel.

Kushina yang otaknya memang pas-pasan dan lidah yang kaku menjawab dengan setengah mati —karena tulisan di resepnya berbahasa inggris— Hot Risotto Seafood ala South Europe."

A FEW MINUTES LATER.

"Waaahh, enaknya." Kushina bertepuk tangan seperti seorang anak kecil begitu makanannya habis. Ia sangat senang bisa makan malam bersama Minato. Setidaknya jika besok di hari ulang tahunnya ia tidak bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama Minato, ia masih bisa mengenang hari ini.

Berbeda dengan Kushina yang terlihat gembira, Minato malah sweatdrop melihat tingkah Kushina. Apalagi mengingat bahwa akhirnya ia sendiri yang harus memasak dan Kushina terpaksa duduk manis karena tidak bisa memasak sama sekali.

¸.•*´¨*•.¸Semisweet Magic¸.•*´¨*•.¸

"Minato, kenapa kamu tinggal sendirian?" Tanya Kushina sambil menyerahnya piring yang tadi di pakainya makan kepada Minato yang sedang mencuci piring. Sungguh, ia benar-benar pacar yang tidak bisa diandalkan. "Orang tuamu tinggal di tempat yang jauh, ya?"

"Ya, jauh sekali." Jawab Minato pelan, masih tidak mengalihkan pandangannya pada peralatan makan yang telah selesai dicucinya. "Waktu aku kecil mereka meninggal karena kecelakaan."

Kushina tersentak, matanya melebar memandangi pria yang ada di depannya. "Ma-maaf."

"Untuk apa minta maaf?" Tanya Minato yang berjalan di depan Kushina, sepertinya menuju kamarnya. "Sampai sekarang, aku masih menumpang dirumah kerabat. Itu sebabnya aku harus jadi murid teladan di sekolah, meskipun aku kurang suka belajar."

**_'Aku.. Nggak tahu apa-apa tentang Minato.'_**

Kushina yang dari tadi berdiri di belakang Minato mengangkat kakinya dan mendekati pria tersebut, memeluknya dari belakang dengan sangat erat. "Aku nggak mau pulang... Aku mau tahu lebih banyak tentang Minato."

**_'Aku ingin lebih lama disisinya.'_**

Minato berbalik dan menatap langsung kedua iris violet Kushina, dalam hatinya timbul perasaan tidak tega melihat Kushina yang menatapnya seperti itu. Bukan pandangan karena mengasihani, pandangan tersebut lebih terlihat seperti memohon. Kushina secara tidak langsung memohon padanya agar gadis tersebut bisa terus berada di sisinya. "Kushina..."

Tangan Minato secara perlahan mulai terangkat dan menyentuh wajah gadis yang ada dihadapannya, memperkecil jarak diantara mereka berdua.

3 cm

2 cm

1 cm

"Waaaa." Kushina segera melompat kembali kedalam pelukan Minato begitu sekelilingnya tiba-tiba saja menjadi gelap. Ia takut gelap dan ia benci hal itu. "Ke-kenapa nih?"

"Mati lampu." Jawab Minato sekenanya. Ia meringis pelan karena Kushina memeluknya terlalu erat.

¸.•*´¨*•.¸Semisweet Magic¸.•*´¨*•.¸

**"Hari ini, di wilayah Kanto turun hujan salju lebat yang mengakibatkan gangguan listrik yang cukup serius. Transportasi kota terganggu dan banyak kereta yang di hentikan sementara." **

Kushina menoleh ke arah tv yang ada di sampingnya dengan mata yang membulat sempurna. Ia tidak salah dengar kan? Keretanya di berhentikan karena badai salju, ia benar-benar tidak bisa pulang.

"Kushina, pulang naik kereta, kan? Banyak yang berhenti, tuh." Minato menekan tombol change di remote yang ada di genggamannya berkali-kali, hampir seluruh stasiun tv menyiarkan hal yang sama. Gangguan listrik, kereta yang terpaksa di berhentikan, dan hujan salju yang semakin lebat.

"Kushina..."

Kushina mengalihkan pandangannya pada sosok yang sekarang tengah mematikan tvnya.

"Mau nginap?"

DEG

Jantung Kushina semakin berdebar kencang. "Ya." Jawabnya pelan, tetapi masih sanggup terdengar oleh Minato. Perlahan, kalimat yang di lontarkannya tadi kembali merasuki otaknya.

_**'Aku ingin tahu lebih banyak... Tentang Minato.'** _

¸.•*´¨*•.¸Semisweet Magic¸.•*´¨*•.¸

Kushina memperhatikan salju yang turun dari kaca jendela kamar Minato. Iris violetnya dapat menangkap bahwa salju di bawah sana mulai tebal, pasti akan sulit jika berjalan disana, apalagi jika saljunya meleleh, jalan akan semakin licin.

GREK

Suara gesekan. Kushina menoleh dan mendapati Minato yang muncul dari arah kamar mandi. Pria tersebut terlihat sedang mengusap rambutnya yang basah dengan handuk.

"Aku sudah selesai." Minato membuka lemarinya, mencari beberapa baju yang mungkin tidak akan terlalu kebesaran jika dipakai oleh Kushina. "Kushina mau mandi juga, kan?"

"Iya."

"Nih, piyama." Minato menyodorkan sebuah piyama berwarna biru muda ke arah Kushina, kemudian mengambil handuk yang tersampir di lehernya dan memberikannya juga pada Kushina, "Dan handuk."

"Terima kasih." sahut Kushina. Ia memperhatikan sejenak piyama milik Minato dan mencium bau yang melekat pada piyama tersebut, untungnya Minato sedang berada di dapur untuk mengambil minuman.

'Piyama Minato.. Handuk Minato.. Shampoo Minato.. Aduh, debaranku tidak bisa berhenti. Aku memang selalu grogi sendiri.' Kushina yang masih memeluk piyama Minato merutuk. Ia kemudian berdiri dari tempat duduknya, tepat di saat Minato masuk ke kamarnya dengan air mineral botol di genggaman tangannya yang ia minum sesekali sambil berjalan.

"Minato." panggil Kushina singkat.

Minato menoleh dan mendapati gadis tersebut sedang tersenyum ke arahnya. "Aku, percaya padamu." Minato mengerutkan dahinya heran. "Waktu di pulau selatan, aku mendapat musibah. Tapi kau menemaniku semalaman tanpa mengusik diriku. Itu sebabnya, aku bisa tenang dan percaya pada Minato." Oh, Minato baru ingat sekarang, saat itu ia dan Kushina tidur bersama karena Kushina menangis terus. Minato yang tidak tega melihatnya akhirnya memeluknya agar tangisnya berhenti. Ia juga berjanji akan menjaga Kushina sejak saat itu. Tapi, meskipun satu tahun telah berlalu, tidak ada yang berubah.

PRAK.

Kushina tersentak melihat apa yang di lakukan oleh Minato. Minato meletakkan dengan kasar botol mineral yang tadi di minumnya di atas meja yang ada di sampingnya dan berjalan menuju Kushina. Sorot matanya menggambarkan ketidak sukaan. 'Tidak bisa.' Minato mengumpat pelan. Gadis di depannya terlalu polos. Kushina terlalu percaya padanya. Ia senang tetapi tidak. Gadisnya tidak berubah sama sekali, selalu percaya pada kebaikan orang lain, gampang di bodohi dan tetap akan terperangkap pada lubang yang sama berkali-kali.

Minato memegang bahu Kushina yang saat itu berdiri dan mendorongnya hingga Kushina terduduk, tidak sampai di situ, ia masih mendorong Kushina lagi hingga akhirnya posisi Kushina berbaring. Tangannya yang satu mengunci tangan Kushina agar tidak bisa bergerak, sedangkan tangan yang satunya masih berada di samping kepala Kushina.

_**'Minato?'** _

"Apa katamu? Kau sama sekali tidak tahu apa-apa. Kau ini terlalu lugu." ujar Minato dengan dingin, kemudian menyeringai. "Kau bilang ingin tahu lebih banyak tentang aku, kan? Akan ku jelaskan apa yang ada di benak seorang lelaki."

_**'Dulu.. Juga pernah terjadi seperti ini. Rasanya sakit.'** _

Kushina yang menyadari posisi Minato yang berada di atasnya dan tangannya yang keduanya telah terkunci tiba-tiba saja teringat akan masa lalunya. Saat itu, Sai juga menindihnya seperti itu dan berkata "Kushina, siapa yang kau pikirkan sekarang?" dan sekarang Minato juga melakukan hal sama. Kushina tidak mengerti apa maksudnya. Minato hanya diam saja dan menatap Kushina dengan pandangan yang tidak bisa di artikan. Minato yang sejak tadi hanya diam saja semakin merendahkan badannya, bibirnya di arahkannya pada leher Kushina, dan tepat beberapa cm sebelum bibirnya membuat kiss mark disana..

"Kyaaa.. Sai-kun." Kushina berteriak kencang memanggil nama mantan kekasihnya.

Minato yang mendengarnya menjadi kaget, ia kembali menarik badannya menjauh dari Kushina. Shappire-nya memandang kosong kedua iris violet yang ada di hadapannya. Hatinya tiba-tiba saja menjadi nyeri, tidak ada luka disana tapi tetap sakit. Sakit sekali. Ia hanya berpura-pura dengan maksud baik agar Kushina belajar untuk tidak mudah percaya sepenuhnya pada seseorang, tapi.. Meskipun Kushina ingin meminta tolong, kenapa harus berteriak memanggil nama orang lain? Kenapa harus nama mantan kekasihnya?

Minato segera berdiri dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar kamarnya setelah mengambil jacket terlebih dahulu yang tersampir di belakang pintunya. Setelah mengenakannya, ia pun keluar dari kamarnya dengan pintu yang di tutup dengan kencang. "Aku.. Mau keluar sebentar. Kau boleh pakai ruangan ini sampai pagi."

¸.•*´¨*•.¸Semisweet Magic¸.•*´¨*•.¸

Kushina menatap kepergian Minato dengan tatapan kosong, ia ingin berteriak memanggil nama Minato, ia ingin menjelaskan semuanya, tetapi tenggorokannya sama sekali tidak bisa mengeluarkan suara, bibirnya tidak bisa bergerak sedikitpun, lidahnya kelu, tidak ada yang bisa ia lakukan. Kushina memeluk kedua lututnya dan membenamkan wajahnya disana, pikirannya kusut kemana-mana. Ia ingin menangis, tetapi air matanya tidak bisa keluar. Hatinya sakit, tapi matanya tidak bisa menangis. 'Aku.. Tadi.. Kenapa? Kenapa aku berteriak meminta tolong kepada Sai-kun?' Kushina semakin mempererat pelukannya pada lututnya. Rongga dadanya terasa sesak, ia sangat ingin menangis, tetapi air matanya tidak bisa keluar. 'Minato, aku mohon jangan salah paham. Dihatiku, cuma ada Minato. Sungguh..'

**_'Aku ingin lebih diakui sebagai kekasihmu. Kau selalu memberiku kekuatan. Senyummu adalah sihir yang menguatkan diriku. Minato.. Aku nggak ingin kehilangan senyummu.'_**

¸.•*´¨*•.¸Semisweet Magic¸.•*´¨*•.¸

Kushina menelusuri jalan setapak yang mulai tebal tertutupi salju. Kepalanya sesekali menoleh kekiri dan kekanan, memperhatikan setiap minimarket yang masih buka. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 10 malam, tapi tetap saja itu tidak menjadi alasan untuk tidak mencari Minato. Ia harus menjelaskan kesalahpahaman tadi, dan mengutarakan perasaannya. Bukan cuma sekali, tapi berkali-kali. Ia akan terus mengatakan bahwa ia mencintai Minato sampai mati jika hal itu bisa mengembalikan Minato padanya.

BRUK

Kushina jatuh diantara tumpukan salju, kakinya tidak sengaja menyandung sesuatu. "Hosh hosh." Nafas Kushina terengah, ia sudah sangat lelah karena berlari, jalanan yang sepi dan gelap membuatnya tidak punya pilihan lain. Ia takut gelap, dan ia benci hal itu. Gelap memiliki arti baru baginya sekarang. Gelap berarti tidak bisa mencari Minato.

Kushina kembali menelusuri jalan raya yang ada di hadapannya dengan nafas terengah. Larinya semakin ia percepat begitu matanya menangkap sebuah restaurant yang masih terbuka. Restaurant bernama Dinnys yang buka 24 jam, dan entah karena keberuntungan atau apa iris violetnya menangkap Minato yang sedang duduk santai di sana sampil meminum coffee.

Kushina berjalan kearah jendela kaca tempat Minato duduk, jantungnya kembali berdebar kencang begitu jaraknya dan Minato hanya tinggal sedikit lagi. Ia takut, Minato terlihat begitu frustasi. Sesuatu yang tidak pernah dilihat oleh mata Kushina sebelumnya. Dan ketakutannya semakin bertambah begitu melihat Minato yang sudah menyadari keberadaannya. Minato menatapnya dari dalam restaurant, tapi tidak sedingin tadi.

Kushina semakin memperdekat jarak wajahnya pada kaca jendela restaurant, bibir mungilnya meniup pelan kaca jendela agar menjadi berembun. Setelah itu tangannya terangkat dan menuliskan sesuatu. 'スキ'

"Kushina.." Minato yang membaca tulisan Kushina yang terbalik di kaca jendela restaurant pun segera berlari keluar dan memeluk Kushina. Ia memeluknya sangat erat, seakan tidak ingin melepaskan gadis tersebut barang sedetik pun.

"Minato, maaf. Aku.." ucapan Kushina terhenti, ia tidak tahu apa yang harus di katakannya sekarang. Serentetan kalimat yang telah di susunnya tadi untuk meminta maaf pada Minato tiba-tiba saja kabur dari otaknya. Yang ada di pikirannya hanyalah aku tidak ingin kehilangan Minato.

Minato tersenyum tipis mendapati bahwa gadis yang ada di dekapannya sekarang tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa. "Sudahlah, aku sudah tahu perasaanmu."

Kushina menangis, kemudian balas memeluk Minato dengan sangat erat. "Aku nggak mau Minato pergi."

Minato tersenyum tipis, membelai rambut merah Kushina yang panjang dan halus. "Hei, tahu nggak? Yang kau tulis di kaca tadi." Minato melepaskan pelukannya dan mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan wajah Kushina. Salah satu tangannya terangkat dan menghapus sisa air mata Kushina. "Dari dalam, di bacanya kisu lho."

Wajah Kushina merah padam seketika karena malu. Kushina menuliskannya secara terbalik, hingga 'suki' yang ia tuliskan akan di baca 'kisu' dari dalam. "Apa? Bu.. Bukan.. Maksudku.." Kushina menghentikan ucapannya begitu jaraknya dan Minato semakin dekat. Bibirnya tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa lagi sekarang. Tidak selama Minato masih mengunci bibirnya dengan bibir Minato sendiri.

_**'Salju... Terasa hangat di antara kami. Mungkinkah karena sihir Minato?'**_

¸.•*´¨*•.¸Semisweet Magic¸.•*´¨*•.¸

DEG DEG

DEG DEG

Kushina meremas bagian dada piyama Minato yang di kenakannya. Jantungnya kembali berdebar kencang melihat Minato yang duduk di lantai dan bersandar pada sisi bed covernya. Pria tersebut terlihat sedang membaca majalah make-up dengan selimut yang menutupi badan bagian belakangnya.

Minato yang merasa di perhatikan menoleh, shappirenya menangkap sosok seorang gadis yang masih berdiri mematung tak jauh dari tempatnya duduk. "Sini." Minato mengulurkan tangannya, memerintahkan agar gadis tersebut mendekatinya.

Kushina berjalan kearahnya dan menerima genggaman tangan Minato yang di ulurkan kepadanya tadi. Jantungnya semakin berdebar kencang, ia sendiri bahkan bisa mendengarnya, terlebih lagi saat ia duduk di sebelah Minato dan Minato langsung memakaikan selimut yang dipakainya kepadanya dan memeluknya. Semuanya terasa hangat, dan rasa mengantuk dengan cepat menghampirinya.

_**'Tidak berubah.. Debaran jantungku tetap sekencang dulu. Nggak ku sangka, kutemukan kedamaian dalam pelukan**** Minato.'**_

"Kushina?" sahut Minato pelan. Kushina sama sekali tidak bergerak dari tadi. Minato melepaskan pelukannya dan menunduk sedikit untuk melihat wajah Kushina yang menunduk. Terlihat gadis tersebut sudah tertidur, dilihat dari dengkuran halus yang keluar dari bibirnya. Minato yang melihat Kushina langsung tertidur begitu di peluk olehnya berdecak kesal. 'Ternyata, dia masih nggak waspada terhadap lelaki. Kalau di isengi orang gimana? Dasar!' Minato merutuk dalam hatinya. Kushina masih sepolos dulu, sama sekali tidak peduli bahwa ia tertidur di dekapan lelaki, untung saja Minato bukan pria hidung belang.

Minato mengusap rambut merah Kushina pelan dan menghirup aromanya. Wangi rambutnya sama seperti wangi Minato. "Minato.." Minato menatap Kushina terkejut. Gadis tersebut mengigaukan namanya di saat tertidur, entah ia sedang bermimpi apa. Minato tersenyum sesaat dan mencium dahi Kushina penuh sayang sebelum akhirnya mengangkat Kushina ke tempat tidurnya. "Aku sayang Kushina."

TEK

Minato menatap jam kecil yang berbunyi di atas meja sebelah tempat tidurnya. Waktu sudah menunjukkan jam 12 malam tepat. Tangan berkulit tannya terulur membuka laci mejanya, kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah kotak persegi. Di bukanya kotak tersebut hingga menampakkan sebuah cincin berlian putih dengan hiasan permata yang membentuk dua bunga sakura yang tidak sejajar, satu tinggi dan satunya rendah. Minato mengambil cincin tersebut dan menyematkannya pada jari manis Kushina.

Minato mencium kening Kushina lagi sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk tidur. Ia mendekap Kushina kembali dengan erat, mencium wangi shampoo-nya yang sangat di sukainya hingga tanpa ia sadari matanya juga mulai terpejam. Kotak cincin untuk kado ulang tahun Kushina yang di belinya di biarkan terbuka saja di atas meja kecil tersebut, dengan pita berwarna merah yang melingkari kotak tersebut dan kartu ucapan yang bersandar pada kotak. Terlihat sederetan huruf di kartu ucapan berwarna biru langit tersebut begitu rapi, membentuk dua pasang kata.

_HAPPY BIRTHDAY__._

**_'Begitu ku buka mataku.. Aku pasti akan menjadi gadis berusia 16 tahun yang paling bahagia di dunia.'_**

**終わり**

* * *

**A/N: Hai.. Putri kembali. Sebelumnya Putri mau minta maaf, kelanjutan HBTYGML gak Putri lanjutin karena Putri bener-bener lupa alurnya. SWEAR! Mungkin akan di discontinued. Maaf untuk yang nunggu, sebagai gantinya Putri ganti dengan fiction lain, ini cerita tambahan dari Half series, dengan judul yang sama Putri mengganti tokohnya. Alasan kenapa Kushina dan Sai putus mungkin akan Putri jelaskan di fic yang lain dengan pair Ino dan Sai. Alasannya milih Ino karena mata aquamarine Ino yang beda tipis lah sama mata Kushina :D**

**Ok, sorry for late notice. Happy birthday Kushina. Happy birthday my twitter account.**

**Big Sorry for readers who've waiting for the next chapter happy birthday to you, goodbye my love. Sorry.**

**And last, see you ;)**


End file.
